O amor e as diversas formas de amar
by GabbeFox
Summary: Como Camus e Milo descobriram o verdadeiro sentimento entre eles, também criando vínculos com os gêmeos Saga e Kanon.


* Saint Seiya e todos os personagens deste anime/mangá pertencem a Masami Kurumada.*

* * *

Milo e Camus sempre foram muito amigos. Uma vez perguntaram a eles quando foi que iniciaram essa amizade, mas, como era de se esperar, Camus disse que não guardava esse tipo de coisa irrelevante e Milo, orgulhoso, disse que também não – embora talvez ele tivesse certeza da data e da hora que se tornaram amigos, mas jamais iria falar sobre isso, já que Camus fez tão pouco caso.

Assim seguiram a vida de cavaleiros: Camus, o sisudo, e Milo, o soldado ideal. O amor, fé e devoção destes e dos demais cavaleiros à Athena salvaram o mundo e por isso que a Deusa destes trocou grande parte de seu poder para trazê-los de volta à vida.

Dessa forma, as Doze Casas zodiacais e o restante do Santuário de Athena novamente foram preenchidos pelas vidas de seus cavaleiros e amazonas, que passaram a reerguer tudo que havia caído.

Assim, numa dessas tardes quentes da Grécia, Milo surge subindo as escadarias que estavam sendo reformadas:

– E aí Camus, já terminou de arrumar a bagunça em Aquário?

Camus, que ajudava demais soldados a consertar as escadarias que ligavam sua casa a de Capricórnio, bateu a poeira sobre sua roupa e virou-se para Milo com a cara neutra de sempre.

– Quase. Veio ajudar?

– Erhm... Não.

– Então até mais.

Milo revirou os olhos quando o aquariano voltou a bater em uma pedra para colocá-la no degrau que faltava.

– Vim lhe convidar para conferir Escorpião. Acabamos os reparos lá, mas queria que você me ajudasse a conferir se está tudo certo.

– Eu fico realmente lisonjeado, mas preciso terminar Aquário antes de conferir as demais casas. – O aquariano não tinha nem olhado para o amigo ao lhe responder.

– Ah, tudo bem. Assim que vocês cansarem, se quiser, venha até lá. Até mais pessoal!

Milo acenou respeitosamente para os demais soldados que reverenciaram o cavaleiro que saía. Não é preciso dizer que Camus continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

...

A noite chegou e todos se recolheram, deixando o trabalho a ser terminado para o outro dia. Camus já havia tomado seu banho e relaxava olhando as estrelas, aproveitando aquela calmaria dos tempos de paz.

– Quanto tempo que não me sinto assim tão... leve?

O francês perdeu ao menos uma meia hora filosofando consigo mesmo sobre a vida de antes e a de agora, até que Milo apareceu em seus pensamentos, fazendo Camus sorrir.

– Tão competente, mas também tão imbecil às vezes... como pode pensar que deixarei o trabalho de minha casa para arrumar a dele? Pff...

Pensando nas atitudes de Milo é que Aquário acabou se entregando e cedendo à sua vontade de visitar o amigo em Escorpião. Desceu as escadarias sem pressa, aproveitando a brisa daquela noite estrelada.

Quando menos esperava, já estava na 9ª Casa.

– Camus! Você veio! – Milo logo foi receber o amigo ao perceber o cosmo deste se aproximando.

– Pois é.

– Acabaram as obras em Aquário?

Um pequeno constrangimento tomou o francês, que fez de conta que reparava nas paredes reconstruídas.

– Faltam algumas coisas ainda... mas já estava escuro e todos precisavam descansar. Então eu vim até aqui, já que você havia me pedido.

Milo abriu um sorriso generoso, sentindo seu peito se aquecer. Pura alegria, certo?

– Obrigado. Sei que posso sempre contar com você.

Então a noite passou voando, a dupla de amigos bebendo o vinho maravilhoso que Milo conseguira no vilarejo, enquanto conferiam tudo que fora reconstruído em Escorpião: o que continuou igual, o que fora reformulado... as demais casas... a vida de agora em diante...

– Você não estranha Camus? – Milo falou baixinho, como se conversasse consigo mesmo.

Camus, que estava bastante próximo, respondeu no mesmo tom ao amigo:

– Depende...

– Me refiro a essa paz toda. – Milo aumentou o tom de voz e gesticulou displicentemente. – Parece que não ter nenhuma preocupação em vista nos deixa com a cabeça aberta para pensar um monte de outras coisas que nunca perceberíamos.

– Uhm... – Camus bebeu um último gole de vinho que estava em sua taça – Faz sentido. Mas você poderia ser mais específico. O que anda passando por essa cabeça de vento Milo?

– Sei lá... – O Escorpião tocava um dos pilares refeitos em sua casa. – Athena nos disse que esse era o presente dela para nós... que deveríamos aproveitar essa vida de agora, pois era possível usufruirmos da nossa parte humana sem deixarmos de sermos responsáveis... então eu pensei...

A sobrancelha do aquariano curvou-se, assim como os lábios deste, formando um semblante um tanto debochado. Não deixou Milo terminar, logo se intrometeu, como se soubesse o que o grego diria.

-... Em mulheres.

– Não exatamente.

– Milo... não minta para mim.

Camus sentiu-se estranhamente incomodado por não estar a par daquela situação. Milo estava saindo com alguém? Gostava de alguém? Como ele ainda não sabia de nada? Por que se sentia traído?

– Estou falando a verdade Camus! Não estou pensando em mulher nenhuma!

Os dois se encaravam de forma provocadora: Camus exigindo explicações e Milo ficando nervoso por sentir necessidade de explicar-se para o amigo. Depois de breves segundos em silêncio, o escorpiano se pronunciou:

– O que eu estava pensando era que poderíamos sair às vezes. Outro dia falei com Kanon e ele me disse que ele e Saga foram em uns lugares muito legais, logo ali, em Atenas.

– Kanon, uh?... – Camus olhava para o grego desconfiado. – É bom ficarmos de olho Milo, Kanon foi perdoado por Athena, mas o passado dele não me deixa completamente à vontade.

"Mas o que foi que eu falei? Quem sou eu para duvidar de alguém que foi perdoado por nossa Deusa?" - Camus espantou-se com suas próprias palavras.

– Camus, me pedir para "ficar de olho" em Kanon é o mesmo que eu lhe dizer para "ficar de olho" em Saga. O passado do gêmeo que volta e meia trabalha com você é tão negro quanto o do irmão.

"Que conversa estranha..." - pensava Milo.

O silêncio tomou conta de Escorpião enquanto Camus e Milo se encaravam. O frio emanado pelo azul dos olhos franceses batia forte no calor do azul dos olhos gregos. Enquanto isso, os pensamentos de Camus não lhe davam trégua.

"Isso é ridículo ... estou com ciúmes porque Milo tem outro amigo?"

"Milo, é normal que Camus tenha outros amigos e contatos... certo?... Não! Camus é só meu! Digo, meu amigo, meu AMIGO!" – Milo pensava, mas o semblante tenso entregava parte de seus pensamentos.

Não gostando nada daquele silêncio estranho, Camus resolveu quebra-lo:

– O que foi?

– O quê? – Milo quase assustou-se.

– Você calado.

– O que tem?

– Ficou me encarando assim, calado.

– E você fez isso também.

– Porque você parecia querer falar algo.

– Nada a ver Camus. Quer mais vinho?

– Sim.

O tempo passou e levou com ele mais duas garrafas de vinho, deixando para trás o Cavaleiro de Aquário e o de Escorpião levemente embriagados, jogados cada um em um sofá da casa de Escorpião, falando sobre diversas bobagens...

– Camyyu... eu estava pensando aqui... você não me respondeu sobre sairmos uma noite dessas ou não...

– Preciso me organizar Milo... e ver se essas informações são verídicas...

– Mas por que não Camyuu!... Somos adultos, podemos sair quando quisermos, ir até um bar... sei lá...

– Milo... não é isso... tenho Aquário para organizar também e...

A frase não foi concluída, pois Camus acabara se assustando com o pulo que Milo tinha dado de uma poltrona para outra, encarando-o com olhos realmente ameaçadores.

– Se você não for comigo, eu vou sozinho com Kanon!

– O quê!?

Aquilo bateu mais forte em Camus do que ele mesmo esperava. Ajeitou-se e encarou Milo também, tão ameaçador quanto o grego.

– Vai me trocar pelo clone do Saga, é isso?

Assim que percebeu o que tinha dito, Camus arregalou os olhos levemente, da mesma forma que Milo também fez. Ambos ficaram alguns longos segundos se analisando.

"Mas que merda foi essa que eu falei?" – Camus pensava, cada vez mais impressionado com o que dizia.

"O que foi isso? Trocá-lo? Eu jamais iria trocá-lo! Não, espera, como assim trocá-lo?" – Assim como Camus, Milo também impressionava-se com o que estavam dizendo um para o outro.

O aquariano, confuso como poucas vezes se sentira, tentava buscar uma explicação plausível e lógica para aquele redemoinho de sentimentos em seu peito.

"Esse sentimento de posse... é o vinho, certo?"

Os olhos de Milo então cintilaram de uma maneira triste. Um discreto brilho magoado.

"Camus... eu quero sair com você, e não com outros..."

E lá estavam dois cavaleiros, adultos, constrangidos, olhando para todos os lados, menos para o rosto um do outro. Até que novamente Camus quebrou o silêncio.

– Desculpe Milo, acho que eu me expressei mal, eu...

– Não Camus, eu é que exagerei no blefe...

– Blefe?

– Eu só falei isso para... para... – Milo corava – ... sei lá Camus! Pra tentar te fazer sair comigo!

Aquela frase só piorou a situação. Milo sentiu o coração acelerar como se fosse um adolescente confessando algo muito importante e o rosto de Camus parecia um imã que o puxava para mais perto.

O impressionante era que Camus sentia o mesmo por Milo.

Mas, quando estavam com as pontas dos narizes quase se tocando, Camus acordou do transe, afastando o rosto instintivamente.

– Ahm... preciso ir Milo, está tarde e o vinho não me fez bem.

Milo assustou-se, percebeu que estava quase caindo por cima do amigo e voltou-se para trás, sentando-se se forma reta e tensa.

– Ah! Sim, sim, fique à vontade Camus, obrigado por ter me ajudado, cara.

– Sem problemas. Aliás, acho que devemos sim sair. Talvez ainda essa semana.

"Precisamos ver e conhecer outras pessoas, isso aqui está estranho demais!" – Pensava Camus, completamente atordoado pelo momento.

– Não é? Haha, ver pessoas diferentes só nos fará bem!

"Precisamos conhecer outras pessoas, MULHERES! Preciso de uma mulher, só pode ser isso! É carência, pura carência!" – Milo também não parava de pensar no que diabos estavam tentando fazer.

– Exato! Exato, exato! Isso mesmo, Milo. Nos falamos então.

– Até mais!

Camus subiu as escadarias mais rápido do que tinha descido e quando chegou em Aquário, jogou-se em sua cama para então esconder a cabeça em seu travesseiro. Enquanto isso, Milo recolhia as garrafas de vinho e as duas taças. Ao colocar a taça que Camus usara na pia, fitou esta por alguns segundos até fechar os olhos e tocar a beirada do cristal com seus lábios. Mas, ao sentir a borda da taça em sua boca, Milo afastou-a, assustado consigo mesmo e correndo para seu quarto, enfiando a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro.

A cabeça e o coração de Camus e de Milo perdiam-se em inúmeras hipóteses sobre o que estavam sentindo. Assim, naquele resto de noite, nem Aquário, nem Escorpião conseguiram dormir.


End file.
